Bonding Rituals of the Complex
by grandHyperbole
Summary: She had no idea how she got to that garden, nor how her brother was there with her. All she knew was that even Rhode and Tyki could offer no explanations, and that she was afraid.


_Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, nor any of the characters associated with it._

**A/N: Ok, so this one isn't beta'd aside from my own proofreading, as Rahkshi Sister's internet got turned off, and I don't know when it will be turned back on. This saddens me more than I can put into words.**

**As to the why behind this strange bit of crack... I honestly don't know. It started with talk of how we ship Cyril with Link and suddenly... this.**

* * *

This was easily the most bizarre thing Linali Lee had ever experienced in her short, but eventful, life. She had gone through countless battles with monsters powered by human souls wearing the skins of their loved ones. She had dealt with numerous antics from her brother and the science department, including giant robots and zombies. She had experienced being stuck in a town trapped on the same day due to a clock, been dressed in the frilliest dress she had ever seen, and fought the sadistic twelve year old girl who put her in it.

She had experienced a fight with a rather hot man who then turned into a shirtless, man-skirt wearing man with _tentacles_, and even that was not nearly as bizarre as this.

She got the feeling said sadistic twelve year old was thinking along similar lines as they sat together in the Kamelot family gardens, watching the strange scene unfold.

Her brother, overprotective, beret wearing, mad scientist with a heart of gold -for her-, sat at a small table with someone Linali could only really assume was a Noah, at this point.

And they were flailing.

Hands waving, metaphorical hearts flying, grinning and she would swear _squealing_, her brother was flailing with a Noah.

Over her and another Noah. Actually, two Noah, if she was correct in assuming that was a squeal of "Tyki Mikk" and "little brother" in the same sentence there.

Rhode seemed to be unable to tell what to make of the scene as well, her head tilted to the side with one of the bows in her hair hanging precariously from a spikey lock. Linali reached up and fixed it absently as they continued to watch the strange bonding ritual of their guardians. She couldn't help but compare it to the chaos her brother's robots were prone to causing; horrifying and heart stopping, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about it at the moment.

Rhode mumbled a "Thank you" and brought Linali's attention away from the men, giving her an opportunity to notice Tyki was standing beside Rhode, looking vaguely horrified and like a cornered rabbit. It reminded her of Lavi when Bookman caught him slacking despite piles of work, or of Allen when Cross Marian was so much as mentioned. She was quite sure he was about to grab Rhode and run at any moment, and she prayed he would take her with them; she wasn't sure she would survive this strange experience all by herself.

As Komui and the Noah glanced toward them Tyki seemed to snap, grabbing the two of them around their waists and taking off out of the garden faster than she thought someone who had been cut in quarters should have been able to. Aside from a distressed cry of her name from Komui and loud laughter from Rhode's father, Linali was unable to tell what their escape had caused, but was thankful for it anyway.

She supposed she could forgive Tyki the tentacle thing when he'd lost his mind now that he had saved her. No telling what would have happened if she had been left there with her brother and Tyki's; she didn't want to hurt her brother and she certainly couldn't win a fight with the Noah while protecting Komui, if at all.

She was fairly certain that was the Earl they just streaked passed and- oh, yes it was, because that was Rhode shouting a greeting and the demonic looking man waving while looking distinctly confused. At least she wasn't the only one.

Squirming slightly she got as comfortable as she could with Tyki's shoulder digging into her stomach, not knowing when they would stop running but hoping it was far from the mansion and the sister/daughter complexes.

She only hoped her skirt wouldn't ride up and flashing anyone from the wind resistance on the way.


End file.
